Sub-Weapons
Sub-Weapons are items which can be equipped alongside your Main Weapon. These are often projectiles which have unique attack patterns, useful for reaching enemies in tough spots, fighting Guardians, and in some cases are necessary to break walls/objects. Most Sub-Weapons rely on Ammo and can only be used if the player has enough ammunition in stock. Sub-Weapons can be enhanced by the Ring. (To-do: List specific enemies which can be farmed for each type of ammo, and add any known pots/chests containing ammo) List of Sub-Weapons Shuriken *(Japanese: 手裏剣, "Shuriken" / lit. "Invisible hand blade") *Location: Gate of Guidance (F-2) - Jump down into the fake bed of spikes and place a weight on the dais to reveal the Shuriken. *Use: Shuriken fly in a straight-line across the screen until hitting something. Three can be fired at a time. Up to 150 can be held. Useful to quickly open a chest across the room when speedrunning. *In-Game Description: Said to have been used by Japanese Ninja, they can be thrown one-after-another. *Deals 1 damage (2 with the Ring). *Shops: **Surface (G-4) - 10 for 10 Coins **Gate of Guidance (B-6) - 10 for 10 Coins **Temple of the Sun (B-5) - 20 for 10 Coins **Spring in the Sky (D-4) - 10 for 10 Coins **Twin Labyrinths (D-4) - 10 for 10 Coins **Temple of Moonlight (F-4) - 10 for 15 Coins Dropped by Gyonins, Mages, and Kodama Rats. Rolling Shuriken *(Japanese: 車手裏剣, "Kuruma shuriken" / lit. "Wheel invisible hand blade") *Location: Mausoleum of the Giants (A-2) - Attack the Ghost enemies until the Ghost Lord Sub-Boss appears. Defeat it to reveal the Rolling Shuriken. *Use: Rolling Shurikens arc forward slightly onto the ground, then travel horizontally along the floor. They will fall off platforms and continue to roll until making contact with a wall or enemy. Two can be fired at a time. Up to 100 can be held. Useful in "combing" the floor for breakable tiles. *In-Game Description: A shuriken that rolls on the ground. It tears through enemies as it rolls. *Deals 1 damage (2 damage with the Ring). *Shops: **Mausoleum of the Giants (F-3) - 10 for 10 Coins **Temple of the Sun (D-2) - 10 for 10 Coins Dropped by Masked Men, Zao Chis, and Sorcerors. Earth Spear *(Japanese: 大地の槍, "Daichi no yari" / lit. "Spear of the earth") *Location: Tower of Ruin (E-5) - Pass through the middle pillar in (E-4) to access the walled-off area, then place a weight on the dais to reveal the Earth Spear in the room below. *Use: Earth Spears travel straight down and through floors, making them useful for hitting enemies and objects below you. Two can be fired at a time. Up to 80 can be held. *In-Game Description: A spear made from a special metal. It can pierce through the ground, and spear-shaped light shoots down. *Deals 2 damage (3 damage with the Ring). *Shops: **Temple of the Sun (D-2) - 10 for 20 Coins **Inferno Cavern (E-4) - 10 for 20 Coins **Chamber of Extinction (H-2) - 10 for 25 Coins **Graveyard of the Giants (A-1) - 10 for 25 Coins **Twin Labyrinths (J-4) - 10 for 20 Coins Dropped by Druids, Nagas, Salamanders, and Keserans. Flare Gun *(Japanese: 発弾筒, "Hatsu-dan-tō" / lit. "Flare bullets") *Location: Inferno Cavern (C-4) - Break a wall on the left side of (D-4) to enter. Solve the block puzzle to reveal the Flare Gun. *Use: The Flare Gun fires flares straight up into the air, passing through most floors until making contact with an enemy or object. They will explode automatically after traveling a set distance. Can be used to light torches in the Chamber of Extinction and are required for several puzzles. Two can be fired at a time. Up to 80 can be held. *In-Game Description: Shoot fireballs straight above after filling the tube with gunpowder. *Deals 1 damage (2 damage with the Ring). *Shops: **Temple of the Sun (E-5) - 10 for 40 Coins **Chamber of Extinction (H-2) - 10 for 45 Coins **Tower of Ruin (C-3) - 10 for 50 Coins **Twin Labyrinths (J-4) - 10 for 40 Coins **Hell Temple (C-5) - 10 for 50 Coins Dropped by Bennus and Garudas. Bomb *(Japanese: 爆弾, "Bakudan" / lit. "Bomb") *Location: Graveyard of the Giants (E-3) (can't be obtained until you can enter from E-5 or G-4) - Begin in (F-3). Jump on the leftmost ice block to free the ice block in the upper-right corner. Jump on the new block to place a weight on the dais, thawing the dais at the top of the screen. Place a weight on that dais to clear a path to a dais in (E-5). Place weights on daises between (E-4) and (E-5) until a ladder appears in (E-5). Take this up to (E-4) and push the block onto the floor switch to reveal a ladder to (E-3). Defeat the Kamaitachi to reveal the Bomb. *Use: Bombs are thrown forward in an upward arc, or can be rolled along the ground by holding Down while throwing. Bombs will bounce off walls, but explode on contact with a breakable surface, object, enemy, or the ceiling, and the resulting explosion can damage the player if standing too close. Bombs are powerful weapons when used against enemies, and are required to break open many secret walls. Only one can be thrown at a time, and another cannot be thrown until the previous one has exploded. Can hit an enemy twice with one explosion. Up to 30 can be carried. *In-Game Description: The bomb's powerful blast sure does pack a punch! Careful though, as it will damage the professor as well. *Damage depends on the invincibility period of the target. Each burst may deal 8 damage. *Shops: **Temple of the Sun (B-5) - 10 for 80 Coins **Endless Corridor (C-1) - 10 for 100 Coins **Gate of Illusion (A-3) - 10 for 100 Coins **Tower of Ruin (C-3) - 10 for 110 Coins **Twin Labyrinths (G-4) - 10 for 100 Coins **Hell Temple (C-5) - 10 for 120 Coins Chakram *(Japanese: チャクラム, "Chakuramu" / lit. "Chakram") *Location: Chamber of Extinction (C-4) - Defeat Hekatonkheires to reveal the Chakram. *Use: The Chakram is a powerful boomerang-type weapon which fires forward and floats up/down relative to the player. It will ricochet off walls, objects and enemies after making contact, and then float back toward the player. If it hits a wall on return, it will fall to the ground to be picked up again, or you can catch it in mid-air to return it to your stock. It is possible for Chakrams to be permanently lost off-screen. Required for a puzzle in the Chamber of Birth. Only one can be thrown at a time. Up to 10 can be carried. *In-Game Description: A weapon that returns after being thrown. Manage to catch it and you won't lose ammo. *Deals 6 damage (12 damage with the Ring). *Shops: **Chamber of Extinction (H-2) - 2 for 55 Coins **Twin Labyrinths (D-4) - 2 for 50 Coins Dropped by Andras and Marchosiases. Caltrops *(Japanese: まきびし, "Makibishi" / lit. "Caltrops") *Location: Spring in the Sky (B-6) - Stand on the floor below the right-most ladder until it drops to the bottom, then place a weight on the revealed dais to reveal the Caltrops. *Use: Several Caltrops are thrown behind the player on the floor, causing damage to anything that passes over them - including the player. They last for a fixed duration before disappearing. It is possible to exploit this form of self-damage to avoid taking larger amounts of damage from other sources. Two handfuls can be dropped at a time, and more cannot be used until the rest have disappeared. Up to 80 can be carried. *In-Game Description: A weapon that you scatter behind you. Any enemies that step on the scattered pieces take damage. *3 caltrops are thrown, deals 2 damage per caltrop (1 to Lemeza). With the Ring, 4 caltrops are thrown, deals 2 damage per caltrop (2 to Lemeza). *Shops: **Spring in the Sky (D-4) - 10 for 30 Coins **Twin Labyrinths (A-4) - 10 for 30 Coins **Endless Corridor (C-1) - 10 for 30 Coins **Tower of the Goddess (A-3) - 10 for 40 Coins **Twin Labyrinths (G-4) - 10 for 30 Coins Dropped by Gyonin Warriors, Xing Tians, and Wizards. Pistol *(Japanese: 拳銃, "Kenjuu" / lit. "Handgun") *Location: Surface (G-4) - Buy from the shop for 100 coins. *Use: The Pistol fires extremely fast single shots across the room, causing high damage to enemies. The Pistol holds 6 bullets (represented by the right number) and can only be reloaded with purchased Boxes of Ammunition (represented by the left number). Due to the high power of this sub-weapon, ammo is prohibitively expensive and cannot be found anywhere outside of shops. No limit to firing speed. Up to 3 boxes of ammunition can be carried. *In-Game Description: The end-all in sub weapons, it has superior destructive power. *Deals 12 damage. Box of Ammunition *(Japanese: 弾丸, "Dangan" / lit. "Bullets") *Use: This is an item specific to the Pistol which can only be purchased in shops. Each Box of Ammunition purchased contains 6 rounds for the Pistol and is displayed as the left number (e.g. A Pistol with 2:6 ammo would have 6 shots loaded and 2 boxes of 6 shots for reloading, 18 shots total). Shops with Box of Ammunition: *Surface (G-4) - 1 box for 400 Coins *Temple of the Sun (B-5) - 1 box for 350 Coins *Temple of Moonlight (F-4) - 3 boxes for 400 Coins *Chamber of Birth (C-4) - 3 boxes for 400 Coins (Japanese Wii), (1 box English PC) *Hell Temple (C-5) - ? boxes for 400 Coins Buckler *(Japanese: バックラー, "Bakkuraa" / lit. "Buckler") *Location: Surface (G-4) - Buy from the shop for 10 coins. *Use: Press the sub-weapon button to hold out your shield. It will absorb a set number of enemy projectiles before breaking, after which a new one must be purchased. Reequipping the shield resets how much health it has. It is recommended to save your money and wait for the unbreakable Silver Shield. *In-Game Description: A shield that can block bullets from small enemies. It may break if used to block powerful attacks. Silver Shield *(Japanese: 白銀の盾, "Shirogane no tate" / lit. "Silver shield") *Location: Graveyard of the Giants (B-2) - Break the floor in the lower-right corner of (B-1) and fall through to (B-2). The Silver Shield is sitting on a platform. *Use: Press the sub-weapon button to hold out your shield. It will absorb a set number of projectiles before being knocked away, requiring you to press the sub-weapon button again, but it will not break. Reequipping the shield resets how much health it has. The amount of damage it can take before being knocked back is the same as the amount of damage the buckler can take before breaking. *In-Game Description: A shield that can block bullets from strong enemies. Fake Silver Shield *(Japanese: 偽白銀の盾, "Nise shirogane no tate" / lit. "False silver shield") *Location: Graveyard of the Giants (A-1) - Buy from shop for 100 coins. *Use: This is a fake and will break after use like the Buckler. It can withstand only one projectile of any kind before breaking, making it far worse than even the Buckler. *In-Game Description: A shield that can block bullets from strong enemies. Angel Shield *(Japanese: 天使の盾, "Tenshi no tate" / lit. "Angel Shield") *Location: Dimensional Corridor (A-3) - Requires the Dimensional Key. Defeat Enlil at (A-4) to access (A-3), where a dais appears. Place a weight here, then defeat another Sub-Boss in the area to make two more daises appear in (A-3) (one at a time). Place weights accordingly to make the Angel Shield appear. The left dias appears every time an even number of Children of Tiamat has been killed. The right dias appears every time an odd number of Children of Tiamat has beed killed. Important: If you fail to place a weight on either of the two dias before defeating the remaining Children of Tiamat, the next daises will not appear and you will no longer be able to obtain the Angel Shield here. Instead, you will need to purchase it from the shop at Graveyard of the Giants (A-1) for 400 coins. *Use: Press the sub-weapon button to hold out your shield. It will absorb more powerful attacks from enemies than the Silver Shield and cannot be knocked away. *In-Game Description: A shield that can block bullets from almost all enemies. Ankh Jewel *(Japanese: アンクジュエル, "Anku jueru" / lit. "Ankh Jewel") *Location: Varies, please refer to individual field maps. *Use: Ankh Jewels are used to summon an area's Guardian at their corresponding Ankh. Note that while each area has one ankh and one ankh jewel, any ankh jewel can be used to summon any Guardian. Can also be used a weak weapon as one can thrust above, sometimes theough thin platforms above. *In-Game Description: A jewel that can destroy the Ankh, in which Guardians sleep. Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Sub-Weapons